A journey to remember
by oneiroitane
Summary: Set at 7x10. Vega never died.Jane and Lisbon made their little escape to spent some time together alone. What will happen to this trip? How will it affect their relationship? Jisbon 100% NOW COMPLETE
1. Preparations

"It's this little cabin in the hill country rustic, charming, very romantic." he said closing the car door and went beside her and saw Lisbon smiling.

"Rustic as in no running water or...?" she said a little worried.

"Well, would that be a problem?" he asked calm and composed .

"Well, when you said, "Let's go away for the weekend", I was kind of hoping for the kind of place that leaves a mint on the pillow." she explained with a mild serious tone.

"Ah. Don't worry Lisbon. I have it under control. You would love it." he said and winked at her.

Lisbon shook her head and smirked to him. They continued to walk to the crime scene and Jane spoke to Cho.

"Hey, Cho. What do we have?"

Jane exposed the bank employee with one of his famous mental game. Mr. Fletcher confessed and he lead to the other rubbers. Later Cho and Vega found them in a local restaurant and they arrested them without problems. Jane and Lisbon interrogated them and got a confession. Until late evening the case was closed.

Jane was sitting comfy at his couch drinking his tea from his teacup. He felt wonderful with his old teacup back. He loved it and it meant a lot for him. It had crazy things in his heart. Lisbon glued the pieces back together perfectly like she did to him all these years. She made him human again.

After the lost of his wife and daughter he felt empty. Without a reason to exist unless his vengeance with Red John. She stood to his side like a true friend not like his boss and supported him even in his craziest days. They had created a so strong bond which led to something deeper for both of them.

He was grateful for meeting her. It was the best thing it had ever happened to him. She was his little savior. His angel. He would spent a lifetime to her side trying to be worthy of her love. He would never take her for granted again. He learnt from his mistakes. he was a new man now and he was looking forward for the future with her in his side.

He lifted his cup and took some sips from his tea watching her filling the last sheets of paperwork. She wanted to finish everything before they left for their trip. He found himself unable to sit calmly in his position. He was looking forward to this trip, to spent some time with her alone. He putted his left hand in his pocket to find a small box. He closed his eyes for a while scared about her reaction and answer. He was finally ready to take the last step in their relationship. He was ready to take off his wedding ring in front of her showing her his dedication to their relationship.

He hated she had doubts about his feeling to her. She never mentioned the subject about his ring knowing the meaning it had to him and not wanting to put him in a difficult, awkward position. She ignored the looks of some strangers when they saw them together. Sometimes they looked obnoxious at her thinking she was his mistress and he was cheating his wife with her. Lisbon seemed to ignored them but he knew it made her sad sometimes and embarrassing. He wanted to commit to her and never make her doubt about it again.

He putted his teacup in the small table beside the couch and stood up and walked to her. He stoop to her ear and said:

"Are you ready to leave or do you have more paperwork to catch up?"

Lisbon pushed the last sheet away and smiling she looked at him.

"No. I just finish. Are you ready to leave?"

"Yeah. I will wait you down to your car. Take your bag and come." he said and gave her fast a peck and left whistling.

Lisbon shook her head unable to clear her smile from her mouth. She took her jacket and bag and said goodbye to Cho and Wylie who were still here.

She made her way to downstairs and found Jane leaning against the driver door. She requited the smile and went in front of him. He pulled her in a kiss bringing her body closer to his. Lisbon kissed him back and she broke the kiss and opened the car door. Jane followed her getting in the front passenger seat and left from FBI.

"So what are your plans about our trip? Do you mind to share? " She asked with a gentle tone.

"Well as you already know, we will have to take the airstream to go there. It's a little far but it worth all the driving. If we start tomorrow morning we will have arrived till evening. "

"Oh come on Jane. Tell me where we will go. I'm dying from curiosity. " she scowled.

Jane exhaled lightly and spoke:

"No, I want to be a surprise. Let's go to prepare your bag in your house and sleep. I need to be rest to drive tomorrow."

"And you say I'm stubborn." she said sarcastically.

Jane rolled his eyes and said

"Where will be the mystery if you knew everything? Let me spoil you a little Reese."

Jane took her hand and kissed it softly caressing it with his thumb.

They made small chat to the rest of the journey to Lisbon's house. Jane made dinner that night while Lisbon prepared her bag for their journey. She chose carefully her underwear ,throwing inside some new she had bought the previous week and a new dress. She smiled secrecy imagining Jane's reaction to them.

They ate watching a movie cuddling in the couch. Lisbon bored soon the movie and she started to kiss Jane. The kiss became more passionate and hungry and Jane turn her around until her back was on the couch with him above her. He took his time slowly and sweet to make love to her. When they finished and catch their breaths, he carried her to the bed and they slept peacefully in each other arms.

Next day they woke up and after a big breakfast they left the house and made their way to the airstream. Jane sat at the driver seat and Lisbon beside him. Happily Jane started the way to their journey.

 **Author's note: This story is going to be some chapters. Please be nice to me because I'm a new writer and I try to improve my English. If you don't mind please give me some advice about how to improve my writing in a PM, I would be very grateful. Reviews are always appreciate. Thanks for reading my story**


	2. Traveling

**I want to thanks all of you for your reviews, follows and favorites. You made me very happy. I had a busy day but your support made me work and finish the second chapter today. I hope you enjoy it too.**

Jane was driving for 3 hours now. He still refused to tell me our destination. I was sitting next to him. Jane opened the radio and found a nice channel. It was nice. I found myself relax and carefree. We didn't talk, just enjoyed each other company and music. I closed my eyes and sighed at the feeling of sun on my face. It was a beautiful day. Not too hot with clear sky.

I turned my focus to the man beside me and smiled. He looked at me with a lazy grin in his lips and spoke:

"So, have you gave up? No complains or questions about our trip?"

"It doesn't matter. But for your good I hope it will be worthy all this mystery." she chuckled.

"Lisbon have a little faith on me. I have everything prepared for us. Trust me"

"Oh crap" she frowned.

"What?" he asked nervous

"You said 'trust me'. Now I'm really worry." she said with a sarcastic tone.

"Very funny Teresa. I was thinking that we can use this opportunity to sort some things out."

"Like what?" she asked puzzled

"Like you are afraid open to me Lisbon. I feel like I need to ask you your permission first before I interfere with something personally to you." he explained calm and composed.

"What? No, Jane. That's not true." she said disbelief.

"Really. Do you remember when you learnt about your brother? I had to ask you if you wanted me there. You didn't seem to care let me help you. I felt like I pushed you to accept my help." Jane continued and paused.

"Jane, that's not truth. I just panicked about him and my mind was blur. I wasn't think right. I wanted you there. I'm sorry if I send you different signals." she explained serious. "Jane look at me. " she waited till he met her gaze. "I love you, you know it right?"

"I love you too Lisbon. I am a little insecure but that's not your problem. " he responded softly.

"You don't have to be. I'm here even after all these years and all the craps you did. I like our relationship. Isn't it nice how the things are between us?" she said gentle.

"Yes, it is. " he said smiling.

Lisbon putted her hand in his check caressing him a little and before gave him a small kiss there. Jane tightened his hand on the wheel trying to keep himself steady and grinned to her.

A hour later they stopped to a gas station to fill the airstream. Jane opened the door and stretched his arms and Lisbon made her way to buy some things from the shop.

"What did you take?" Jane asked enthusiastically when she returned.

"Some chips and biscuits. We can eat them while you are driving. Aren't you tired? I don't mind drive a little."

"No, I'm fine. Let's go to the dinner up the street. I would like some tea and eggs." he said and took Lisbon's hand.

They made their way to the little shop and sat to a table beside the window. A few moments later a young waitress came to them with a gentle smile and spoke:

"Hello, I'm Wendy and I'll be your waitress for today. Have you decided what do you want?" she said friendly and took a small notebook in her hands from her pocket.

"Do you have Earl Grey and scrambled eggs?" Jane asked looking at her.

"Of course." she said with casual tone.

"That's for me. And a black coffee and cinnamon French toast for the lady."

"Coming soon." she said and left.

"How did you know what I wanted?" Lisbon asked confused.

"Because I know you are a little hungry and I also know what you like. " Jane said smiling.

"Fine. Are we far from our destination ?" she asked.

"No. Three or four hours still." Jane respond and Wendy came and gave them the tea and coffee.

Lisbon took some sips looking out of the window. She faced Jane and asked:

"We are going to Colorado, right?"

"How did you find it?" he asked stunned.

"You are not so mysterious as you think you are. And it's the only logical guest according to the distance from here." She remarked proudly.

"Very good. What do you think? Did I choose correct?"

"Mmm I think so. I like the countryside. We can do hiking, horse riding, go to the lake..." she said enthusiastically. "But Jane, that trip was supposed to be for both of us. I don't think you are a big fan of all these." she continued concerted.

"Oh I do like them. Okay maybe not all but I'm sure we can find something we both enjoy in to do. " he respond with a wink at her.

Lisbon shook her head laughing and Wendy came with their plates. They ate making small talking and left the dinner to go back to the airstream.

An hour later Jane broke the silence and spoke:

"Let's play a game. "

"What do you have in mind?" Lisbon asked delightfully.

"Something like truth or dare. Of course without the dares because of the driving." he explained lightly. " We made questions to each other. It called know us better. We can ask anything without exceptions and the other must answer honestly."

"I thought you know everything about me. You said I'm an open book to you." she respond with a grin.

"Not everything. They are some parts I don't have a clue. I'm sure you have some interesting questions about me too."

"Fine. You start first." she said and made herself more comfy.

"Okay. I'll start with an easy one. Where would you like to travel? Somewhere you haven't been before."

"Easy. Scotia. I always wanted to go there."

"Really? I thought Ireland. See it works. Your turn."

"What's the name of your first friend?"

"Nicholas. He was in my age and a carnie born like me. We had a lot of fun together."

"Why did you lose contact with him then?"

"He died when he was twenty. Overdose. I couldn't help him."

"Sorry Jane."

"It's fine. Now before you decided to join the police academy, what were your others thoughts?"

"I wanted to be a doctor. To help people."

"Why did you change your mind?"

"The college fees were too expensive. And then I lost my father and things went more complicated."

"I can image you as a doctor in a white uniform. You would have been cute. You ask now."

"What is the most embarrassing thing you have ever done?"

"I slept during a date."

"What?"

"I was awake all the previous night because of work and she talked about sports and college. I don't know how it happened."

"What did she do to you after?"

"She threw me a glass of wine and left. Never saw her again."

"Sorry Jane but that was really funny. I would like to see your face when you woke up." she said giggled.

"Okay enough. My turn now. What is your favorite thing to link?"

"Jane..."

"What? Come on answer." he said innocent.

"I hate you." but she stood up and when to him putting her hand to his chest droving it down and whispered to his ear:

"I like to be on my knees having you hard as a rock in my mouth, lost in my hands and suck and lick you dry while you spent your juices in my mouth. That's my favorite Patrick." she stopped and caressed him making him groan from need and then she released him and sat back at her seat.

"You play with the fire Lisbon." he said exhaled hard.

"You started it. "

"Guilty. Let's stop the game because it's pretty difficult for me to drive now."

Lisbon smiled to him and opened the radio. They stayed silent for a while until a noise broke it.

"What was it?" Lisbon asked nervous.

"I don't know. Something is going wrong with the airstream. I have to stop and check it." Jane said and stopped the airstream at the edge of the road.

He opened the engine and smoke came out.

"It seems like something broke. I have to call to the express service to sent an engineer." he said and took his cell phone.

Five minutes later he hang up and said:

"They don't have someone now available to sent. He will be here tomorrow morning. I'm sorry Lisbon."

"It's not your fault Jane. Don't worry."

"Do you want to call someone come and take us? We are one and half hour away from the town."

"No. We have the airstream. It's a warm night. We will be fine. Come on. I will make tea to help you relax." she said with a warm smile and went inside.

Jane took a deep breath and followed her. He found her in front of the counter preparing tea and coffee. He went to her and putted his arms around her resting his head in her shoulder. He heard Lisbon giggled and gave her a kiss in her temple.

"I'm sorry Lisbon. I dreamt different our first night away. Not here in the middle of nowhere."

She turned to see him and set her hands around his neck.

"I don't care Jane. We will continue tomorrow our trip. It's nice here. Quite and beautiful."

He smiled and brought her head closer and claimed her lips in a kiss. It was gentle and sweet but his hunger for her overwhelmed him and became more passionate more needy. His hand in her back pushing her body to his. He whispered her name when they broke, her breath was warm on his face.

"Let's go outside. We can throw a blanket and watched the stars for a while. What do you think?"

"It will be great. I'll open a wine." she said against his lips.

He pulled her in a last kiss and made his way out. She stayed unmoved for some seconds and then she took a bottle of wine and two glasses and followed him outside.


	3. Stars and anger

Lisbon was speechless. Jane had spread a blanket with pillows and he lighted on some candles. It was a beautiful sight. The broken airstream was completely forgotten. The sky was clear and they could see the stars above them. She placed down next to the blanket the wine and the glasses. When she turned around to look for Jane, she saw him smiling. He crossed his arms around her and spoke:

"Do you like it? We are alone here. You, me and the stars."

"I must say it was a good thing that the airstream broke." she chuckled pulling him in a soft kiss and got her hand in his cheek.

It was supposed to be an innocent kiss but Jane slide his tongue into her mouth. Lisbon opened her lips to his attack and her head dropped back.

They parted for air but stayed closely, their lips almost touched. He gentle removed a lock of hair from her face and said:

"I love you Lisbon. Thanks for being here with me."

"There is nowhere else I want to be. Home is where the heart feels loved and saved. And you're my home Patrick." she said with voice heavy of emotions.

His smile became more bright than stars and he kissed her again. He pushed her gently backwards onto the blanket. Lisbon rested her head in the pillow and brought Jane above her.

Lisbon smiled at him and then looked at the dark sky.

"It's a beautiful night. I'm happy to be here. With you of course."

Jane looked at her and said:

"You are probably right. It is a beautiful view."

Lisbon hit him playfully in his shoulder.

"Stop hit me woman. It hurts." he said pretending to be in pain.

Lisbon rolled her eyes and spoke:

"you deserve it. You are trying to get in my pants."

"Does it work it?" he said and started kiss her neck running his hands to her body.

"Maybe." she respond laughing.

His lips were on her neck, soft kisses and bites and felt her shiver underneath him. His finger worked will the first buttons of her shirt and he mouth trailed lower.

"I adore your freckles Lisbon. They are beautiful " he said as he kissed them.

Lisbon let out a moan and said breathless:

"Jane stop teasing"

Everything about her made him lose his mind. The taste of her skin, the ways she respond to his touch, her incredible body, her strength, her love. He wanted to lose himself in her existence. He knew he would never get enough of her. The fear of losing her made him weak. His heart hammered in his chest.

He opened the front clasp of her bra and pushed it off. His thumbs teased her nipples and she groaned loudly. He removed his hand only to be replace by his mouth. He sucked her nipple and Lisbon moaned louder.

Jane putted his hand inside her pants finding her clit. He stroke there softly and then he pushed two fingers inside. Lisbon saw stars and screamed his name. He started move his finger inside-out and her body shaked by a powerful orgasm. When he pull his hand out he linked her juices from his hand. After Jane clasped her bra and shirt and pulled out of her and laid next to her, taking her in his arms.

"That was... whoa! Thank you." she said breathlessly. "Stop smirking Jane."

"It's not like that."

"What do you mean?" she asked puzzled.

"I never thought I could find love again Lisbon. Right now I'm happy. Being with you is the only time I feel peace." he whispered. "You were so generous with me. You did everything for me. Now it's my time to make you feel good."

"Jane you underestimated yourself. You did things for me than nobody ever did before. Yes, we had our bad times but I want to keep the good ones only. Like the pony or when you find me with the bomb. " she said sweet and stroke his hair.

"I always wondered what did you do the pony?"

"I gave it to a friend of mine who has a stable. We can visit it if you want. I named him too. "

"How did you name it?"

"Hope." she said a little embarrassment.

"It's perfect." he said and lean over and gave her a smooth kiss. "Come on, let's open the wine and watched the stars."

"Good idea." she said smiling.

They stayed and watched the stars cuddling until it started to get cold. Then they went inside and slept in each other arms.

Jane woke up first from a loud voice which came from outside.

"Is anybody here?"

Jane disentangled himself from Lisbon and sipped out of the bed. Lisbon made a groan on protest but she continued to sleep. Jane stretched his hands and opened the door of the airstream. He saw a man around thirties.

"Hello. Mr. Jane? I'm the engineer for your vehicle. You called us last night."

"Yes. Sorry about my appearance. Your name?"

"Alfred Gibbs. Can you tell me what happened?"

Jane explained to him the details and Alfred open the front side of the airstream and started to work. Jane went inside to clean himself and made tea and coffee.

An hour later Lisbon woke up. She heard voices from outside. She stood up and went to the bathroom. When she finished she went to find Jane and saw him with a man to talk.

"Good morning." she said cheerfully.

"Good morning Teresa. Meet Alfred. He fixed the airstream." Jane said.

Alfred smiled bright to her, staring at her and shook her hand.

"What was the problem with the airstream?"

"A pipe was unplugged for the heat. Everything works now." Jane explained casual.

"Can we continue our trip then?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Yes, miss. You won't have any problems." Alfred answered still focused on Lisbon.

Jane felt uncomfortably and putted his arms around her waist bringing her closer. Lisbon felt Jane's tesnse and spoke:

"I will go make some coffee." she said.

"I made coffee before. Wait here to bring you a cup." Jane smiled and went inside.

"So, are you travelling together?" Alfred asked Lisbon

"Yes. We are going to Colorado." she respond polite.

"I live close. I can give you my number and maybe..." he said seductively to her

"Well, thanks but I'm with someone." she said and nodded to the airstream.

"He doesn't have to know it." he continued and made a step closer to her.

"Try to touch me and I will break your hand. Am I clear?"

"Come on baby. You are hot as hell. Don't tell me you want that rag."

"Keep your mouth close because I will force you." she said angry.

That moment Jane returned and gave Lisbon her coffee. He understood something had happened from Lisbon's face.

"What's going on here?" he asked serious.

"Nothing. Alfred was leaving. Now." Lisbon respond coldly

"You're losing." he snapped. "You know where to find me if you change mind" he winked to her ignoring Jane and turned around and started to walk to his car.

Jane found his blood to boil and he gave Alfred a fist in his face. Lisbon cried his name and before he understood it Alfred's fist hit Jane in his cheek. Jane lost his balance and fell down. Lisbon separated them and ordered Alfred to leave.

When he left Lisbon helped Jane to stood up and carried him in the airstream. She took the first aid kit and cleaned his check. When she finished she sat next to him and pulled him on a strong hug.

"Don't do it again Jane. I hate to see you in pain." she said affectionately with tears.

"I couldn't let him speak to you like that Lisbon. "

"I could handle him. He made you jealous right?"

"May be a little. I want you for myself alone Lisbon. I'm a selfish person. Sorry."

"You are an idiot. My caveman." she said smiling. She caressed his cheek and gave him a small kiss there.

"Come on. Let's go to that beautiful cabin you promised me. We lost a lot of time." she said grinning and Jane started to drive the last miles.

"Private cabin Lisbon. And you are going to be loud." he winked to her.


	4. arrival and lust

**Author's note: I want to thank you for your reviews, follows and favorites especially the quests who I can't thank them in a PM. I will not update soon because I will start my autumn's exams on Monday and I will be away from the computer and Internet for 10 days. I hope you understand. Wish my luck.**

They finally reached to their destination. Jane left a sigh of relief and parked the airstream outside of an Inn. The sky had some clouds and it was possible for a rain later. Jane and Lisbon took their bags and went to the desk and checked in. Jane pulled Lisbon in a hug and spoke to the young woman in the reception.

"Hello. My name is Patrick Jane. I booked a cabin last week." Jane introduced himself polite to the woman.

"Yes, of course Mr. Jane. I'm Ellen Wilson. We waited you arrival from the previous day."

"Our car broke and we had to spend the night in our vehicle. I hope there is no problem with our reservation." Lisbon explained calm.

"No, of course not. Your cabin is still in available. I'll need an identity and a signature to our customer book."

Jane pulled out of his wallet his identity and gave to her. When they finished Ellen spoke again:

"Thank you, here is your key. Please leave your bag here our assistant will bring them to you." she said friendly.

"Thank you Ellen." Lisbon answered.

"Is it the first time you visit our places Mr. and Mrs. Jane?" Ellen asked politely.

Lisbon felt a little tense and tried to ignored the squeeze at her heart before Jane spoke for her and hold her hand.

"No. It's our first time. We wanted a little escape from work."

"I hope you have a nice stay and enjoy our local activities." Ellen said smiling and watched them to leave.

Jane led Lisbon at a small cabin near to the lake. It was the last one and they have a big distance from the inn and the other cabins so they could have private there. Lisbon was astonished at the view of the cabin and the lake. She was lost in her thoughts when Jane's voice brought her back to reality.

"Do you like it?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, it's beautiful. We could sit outside to drink coffee or tea and watched the lake. It's breath taking." she respond enchanted from the view.

"let's go inside to explore our cabin." Jane said and led her inside.

The cabin looked cozy. There was a small living room with a fireplace, a bedroom with a large wooden bed which made Lisbon smiled secrecy , a small kitchen and a giant bathroom.

Jane watched Lisbon with fascination and crossed her arms around her waist. Lisbon giggled and rested her back against his chest. He felt her relax against him and kissed her hair inhaling her smell. Lisbon turned around and pressed her lips into his for a long smooth kiss. She pushed her hands into his hair, her fingernails gently messaging his scalp. He couldn't stop the moan but Lisbon swallowed it with her mouth.

Lisbon felt so good she forgot everything. They broke for air and all she could heard was their heavy breaths and the rain for outside. Jane took Lisbon in his arms in bride style and carried her into the bedroom. He laid her gently in the bed, her head on the pillow. He covered her body with his and took her mouth again for a kiss. He kissed her sweet showing her all the love he felt for her. Lisbon pushed her tongue into his mouth shaking with lust.

When they broke, Jane took a moment to look at her. Huge green eyes stared at him with so much love inside them. He lost himself for a second and felt Lisbon's hand to his shirt trying to open the buttons.

Jane grinned at her and when he was ready to remove it a knock at the door disturbed them. Lisbon groaned from annoyance and Jane ran his hands in his face. He slowly stood up and closed his shirt before he went and opened the door.

"I bought your bags Mr. Jane. Where can I leave them?" The man asked him polite.

"Leave them here in the door. Thanks you." Jane respond tightly.

The man left them inside beside the door and asked if they need anything. Jane nodded negative and he left closing the door behind him.

Lisbon broke the silence with a laugh and he turned to face her.

"What do you find so funny my lady?"

"You needed to see your face. It was like you wanted to kill him for interrupt us before." she said amused.

"If I remember correct, you were upset too" he said and crossed his arms.

Lisbon shook her head and went closer to him. She gave him a small peck before she spoke again:

"I don't like to stop me from my play time Jane."

"Then we may continue from where we stopped" he said seductively.

"No, sorry lover boy the moment has passed. I'm going to take a bath."

Lisbon passed him and took her bag from the door and made her way to the bathroom.

Jane grabbed her from behind and pushed her against him. He started to work with her shirt and whispered to her ear:

"You know we can share the bathtub. We could conserve hot water if we bath together."

"Yeah, right." she said blushing.

"I'm serious." he spoke and turned her to face her starting slowly to unbutton her. "I just want to shower with you. To touch you, to look you. I promise to be a good boy."

Lisbon raised an eyebrow and burst into laughing. She went inside and turned the tap adjusting it so it was the perfect temperature. Lisbon poured a generous amount of the bubble bath. She knew Jane watched every movement of her. When the tub filled with bubbles she gave Jane a sweet smile and dragged him inside the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Jane grinned adorably as Lisbon lean in to kiss him. She ran her fingers along his cheek pulling him for a very tender kiss. Jane was now beyond the point of return. Lisbon's kiss had left his mind full of lust. He groaned with disappointed when Lisbon broke the kiss.

They took their time undressing each other. Naked at last Lisbon led to the tub and Jane stepped into it. His whole body relaxed as he sank down into the steaming water. It took her a moment to join him and he welcomed her pulling her closer, never wanting to let her go.

As they soak to the bathtub she moved to curl up to him, her head resting on his chest. She smiled happily hearing his heartbeat against her ear. She remembered the time back to CBI when she was wondering if their relationship would change someday. She had tried to deny her feelings, her dreams for him. she was lucky he was here. She knew their love was real and he would never leave her again. She sighed in pleasure and closed her eyes.

Jane putted his arms around her and lifted her head for a kiss. It was slow, smooth, erotica kiss. He caressed gentle with his hands and Lisbon moan into his mouth. He could only think how amazing she was, how passionate. She was his happiness, his soul mate. He couldn't see a life without her.

They broke the kiss and stayed silent. They just wanted to stay there, saved in each other arms. They weren't Jane and Lisbon but Patrick and Teresa. They felt warm and they fall asleep there together.


	5. moments of happiness

_**Author's note: Thank you for your lovely reviews and wishes in the last chapter. I was really happy to see reviews from my country (euxaristw paidia).I finished me exams and I will update faster. Hope you like the chapter.**_

Lisbon woke up first feeling a little cold from the water. It took her a moment to remember where she is and grinned at the memories. She turned slowly her body to face him. Jane mumbled something but he didn't wake up. Lisbon watched him sleeping and she putted her hand in his hair messaging him gentle.

"Come on. Wake up sleepy."

Jane started to stir up with a smile on his lips and pushed her more against him. Lisbon giggled and started to kiss him on his face. His eyes, his nose, his cheeks and finally his lips. Jane moaned against her lips and he thrust his tongue inside her mouth deepened the kiss making it more passionate and hungry. Jane lifted his hand from the water and cupped her face. They broke the kiss and stared to each other and Jane leaned in to kiss her again softly and unhurriedly.

Lisbon opened her mouth to him, inviting him in, teasing him with her tongue. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She broke the kiss and gave him a playful smile and her hands traveled lower.

"I think you need help to clean yourself Jane. Perhaps I should clean you up?" Lisbon suggested sheepishly stroking him slowly.

His whole body shivered at her touch and he nodded positive. Lisbon set at first a slow rhythm but after a while she speeded up.

"Lisbon please. God it feels good." Jane said loudly

"We are at the beginning Jane." Lisbon said seductive and winked to him.

Jane became impatient and removed her hand from him afraid if she continued it would finish soon.

"I want you Teresa. " he said and started to put kisses on her neck.

" Yes. I need you inside me. NOW." She demanded.

"Patience my love." He murmured and lifted her a little and made his ways to her breast. He took her nipple between his teeth and Lisbon screamed ,begging for more. Jane smirked and he attacked the other breast and she started to writhe beneath him. Jane released her breast and kissed her again on her lips. Suddenly, he pushed a finger into her sex and she jerked.

"Oh god" Lisbon screamed

"Call me Patrick" he smirked and pushed one more finger inside her and began a fast and deep penetration.

Lisbon was reaching her orgasm and Jane enjoyed every second of it. Jane speeded up more the rhythm and Lisbon exploded screaming his name. Lisbon fell on top of him and Jane kissed her forehead.

"Jane? Can you…?" Lisbon said sheepishly

"With pleasure my love" Jane answered sweet and winked at her. Lisbon lifted her body and spread her legs as far as she could in the tub. She gave him a peck and Jane thrust inside her. He began to push inside out senseless making water splash around them.

"Yesss. Jane Yesss." Lisbon hissed.

Lisbon pushed her hands on the edge of the tub trying to keep herself in place which wasn't easy with Jane's thrusts.

"Mine" Jane hissed every time he pushed inside.

His hands reach up her hair and draw her face to his. He kissed her slowly and increased the speed of his thrusts. Lisbon tried to meet him thrust for thrust. Pure pleasure penetrated his

body feeling Lisbon's walls fluttered around him.

Lisbon started to come with a cry of satisfaction and Jane erupted a few seconds later shooting his cum deep inside Lisbon's body. They collapsed against each other, their chests rising and falling together.

A laugh burst from Jane's lips and Lisbon lifted her head and asked:

"What?"

"I'm just happy." he murmured and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"Me too." Lisbon said and smiled back.

After a few moments they started to wash each other carefully taking their time and kissing each other sweet. They left the bathroom completely satisfied and happy.

"So what do you want us to do now sweetie?" Jane asked her when they finished to dress up.

"Let's go somewhere to eat. Our kitchen cabinets are empty and I am so hungry, I could it a whole cow." she respond softly.

"As you wish dear" Jane smiled and crossed the room and gave her a kiss on her lips. "We can stop later to the shop to buy some things." he continued enthusiastically.

"Good idea. You seem very exciting about it" Lisbon frowned confused

"It's been a long time since I went shopping" he respond lightly.

"Come on Jane. You always have food on the airstream. Sometimes you cooked for me. That can't be true."

"Yeah, I went but it's different to do all these things with someone else. " Jane respond playing with her hair. "For me all these have some meaning if I do them for my love ones Lisbon. "

She looked at him and smiled. She rested her head on his shoulder and kissed him gentle on his neck.

Jane crossed his arms around her waist closing his eyes in bless.

"I love you Jane." Lisbon whispered against his skin.

"I love you too, Teresa. So much."

Her smile became glorious and she broke the embrace and took his hand. She placed a small kiss there and spoke:

"Thank you. Come on now. We need to go." and they left the cabin.

They sat in a small restaurant, nothing to fancy. Jane ordered for both of them and they were making a small chat drinking wine and enjoying the slow music.

"You look beautiful"

"Stop the flatter. I didn't make my hair or putted some makeup. "

"It's just you Lisbon. You don't need makeup to be beautiful." Jane respond and saw Lisbon's 'are u kidding me' look. "Really. Actually I think you are absolutely adorable."

"Thank you. You are not so bad yourself too." Lisbon respond softly.

"So what are you thinking?"

"I was thinking your reaction when you saw me in that pink dress at the blue bird. "

"Honesty you were breathtaking. I couldn't stop staring at you. I'm sorry about me stupidity that day. "

"I chose to forgive you the moment I got off the plane. So What was your big plan if I haven't learnt the truth? You never told me."

"I just wanted to spent some time alone with you. I would have remind you all the good moments we had. I would dance with you and confess my feeling for you. I just wanted you to have a last good time with me if I couldn't change you decision. "

"I thought you wouldn't seduce me over a meal. It would be very sophomoric."

"Well, I didn't have a choice. "

"I didn't need the expensive hotel or a dinner Jane. I just needed to hear the truth. And I'm glad you told me." she respond smiling.

"Me too. "

"I still have that dress. I can wear it for you some day. If you want. We could make a better memory with it."

"I would love it. Thank you" he said with a dazzle smile.

The waiter interrupted their conversation and served their food. The food was delicious and they changed the topic. Jane shared some funny memories from his childhood and Lisbon listen to him carefully. When they finished Jane paid for the food and left the restaurant.

Jane offered Lisbon his arms and they walked together. They made their way to the lake to enjoy the view. They sat down together and Jane embraced Lisbon who pushed her back on his chest relaxing in his arms. Jane slowly caressed her belly pushing his head through her hair.

"It's beautiful here." Lisbon sighed watching the sky slowly to turn dark.

"I'm happy you like it. " he respond and planted a kiss on her temple. "Teresa, can I ask you something?"

"When did you start for permission? What is it?" she said with a sarcastic tone.

"Does it bother you?" he asked carefully.

"What?" she asked confused.

"My ring. I know it troubles you sometimes that I still wear it..."

"Jane, please. I don't want to talk about it." Lisbon interrupted him.

"But I want. I need to explain some things..."

"Oh for god sake Jane. I say I don't want to talk about it." Lisbon said irritated and left from his arms.

"Lisbon, I want to..."

"I don't care what you want. I need to be alone." Lisbon said with tears in her eyes and left running leaving Jane behind confused and heartbroken.

Jane return to the cabin but Lisbon weren't there. He tried to call her but it went to voicemail. He reenacted the scene at the lake and he couldn't understand Lisbon's reaction. What did he do wrong? He wanted to move on with her. To remove his ring in front of her. He wanted to saw her his commitment in their relationship. Why did she react so bad?

He stayed inside waiting for her impatience. He would demand an explanation for her anger and he wouldn't accept a negotiation.

Lisbon arrived a couple of hour later. Her eyes were red from the crying and she looked sad. Jane crossed the room and stood in front of her with cross arms.

Lisbon sighed softly and spoke:

" I need some time to take a step back and reevaluate our situation. I hope you understand Jane."

 _ **PS: A cliffie! I have a question. I received two mails. They were about my sex scenes. The first told me to stop them and the second to write more of them. What do you want think guys? Stop or continue. plz let me know.**_


	6. hurt and comfort

**Attention: I will not accept bad review or comments about my story. Especially by some guests who hide behind their anonymous and they don't have the courage to face me. I write this for my personal fun and nobody will make me stop reading. If you don't like it STOP reading it. There is no need to be mean. I hope you understand.**

"What?" Jane asked disbelief feeling his anger to flow away and the panic raised up.

"I need to think some things about our relationship." Lisbon respond trying to compose herself.

"No, you don't need to think anything. You need to tell me what's going on. " he respond anxiously standing in from of her.

"What do you want me to say Jane?" Lisbon said tearfully.

"Tell me what I did you and you are so upset. I thought we were having a nice time but when I started to talk about my ring, you made like you were attacked or something. You ran away Lisbon and I want the reason." he snapped.

"Why did you tell me about your ring Jane?"

"I wanted to put it out. I knew it upsets you and I'm ready to move on. With you." he said softly.

"Move on? After all these months we are together, you are ready now?" she asked a little aggressive.

"The truth is I forgot I am still wearing it. For me it is a habit. It didn't cross my mind until Pete spoke to me about it." Jane said serious and spoke again more calm this time "I didn't want to upset you or hurt you Lisbon. I want us."

"Then why are you doing it Jane? Why are you always hurt me? " Lisbon said and tears started to drop from her eyes.

"I don't understand Lisbon."

"You say you love me and you want me happy. Then why did you hurt me Jane?"

"I never hurt you Lisbon. And your happiness is the most important thing to me."

"You think you never hurt me? You hurt me all these years Jane. With your lies, your disappears and every time you let me out."

"But I had to do them Lisbon. Red John..."

"Screw him. You kept doing them after him."

"No. I didn't..."

"Oh you think different. Let me remind you then. First your little disappear in New York."

"I did it because I wanted to work with you. It was the only way."

"But you didn't tell me again Jane. You assumed I would be fine later when you would explain but you didn't think how I felt when you were gone. " she hissed and continued "Second your little date with that blond murderer. You walked around me with a triumph face showing her number or planned your date in front of me. You had the nerve to ask me about your shirt. "

"It did it only about the case. And I wanted to make you a little jealous."

"In the end yes I knew it. You always enjoy to play with my emotions."

"No. I hate to see you in pain. Especially by me fault. I did it to see your reaction. I needed to learn if you were still in love with me."

"You could have asked me. But NOOO. That would be so boring. And I had to deal with Fischer's questions about her and you. "

"I'm sorry Lisbon. I didn't think of it." Jane said with tears too. "But I'm here with you. I want only you."

"For how long Jane? "

"For ever Lisbon. I'm here for good. There is nowhere else I want to be except with you. "

"Not even your little island with Fischer?" she snapped and Jane froze.

"What are you talking about?" Jane asked frowning.

"I know what happened between you and Fischer on the island."

"Nothing happened. I swear Lisbon..."

"Nothing? Did she lie to me when she told me about your date? Or your little dance? Or the fact you removed your RING for her? Are they lies?"

"No. I..."

"You removed it after a few hours you met her but it took you months to be ready with me. I'm happy to learn how little I mean to you."

"Don't say it. Never again. You mean everything to me. You are my whole world. " he said angry and close the distance between them and took her in his arms. "That's the reason why you are mad to me. "

Lisbon nodded in his chest and more tears started to fall. Jane tightened his hold and kissed softly her hair.

"Come on Lisbon. Let's sit down. I will make you a tea and I will explain you everything." he said gentle. She nodded and sat down and Jane went to make tea.

When he return Lisbon was looking at her feet and her face was red from the crying. He offered her a cup and she took some sips before she left it to the table.

"Lisbon, I want you to know I love you. You are the most important person to me."

"I know it Jane. But I'm afraid. I need to know you won't run away from me. "

"I won't. Let me clear up some things. I didn't remove my ring for Fischer or nobody else. I remove it for me. I had just spoken with Abbott and he has offered me the deal. He told I could come back and start a new life. Lisbon I didn't remove the ring for her but for me. I wanted to know how I would have felt if I removed it on the island. It wasn't for my date with Fischer. The next day I putted it back because I knew I wouldn't be able to move on with someone else except you. I came back to you. " he said with tears looking at her.

Lisbon stayed silence and she still refusing to make eye contact. She took a big breath before she spoke again:

"Then why didn't you tell me anything when you were back? "

"I was scared. I thought you needed time. I was ready to make the move but then I saw you with Pike and I stopped. Why did you go out with him Lisbon?"

"It was stupid. I never wanted something serious from him." she respond calm

"Then why? It really hurt Lisbon. I thought I was losing you."

"I needed the attention. I was so tired of waiting for you and I wanted to find an escape. Jane, it was very painful watching you every day without changing something. I wanted some fun and I thought I could see some reaction from you. But nothing. You seemed fine with it. That's the reason I accepted the job in Washington. "

"I wasn't fine with it. I was terrified. When Cho told me you were leaving, I panicked." Jane said and lifted her head to look her straight in her eyes. "I love you Teresa. Don't doubt about it. Please my love."

"I love you too Jane. " Lisbon said and throw her body to his and clutches him tightly, her arms around his waist, nails digging in his skin and she buries her head in the crook of his neck.

Jane hold her back and ran his fingers in her hair and with the other hand caressed her back. " I know I hurt you Lisbon in the past. I'm not a good person but if you could give me another chance... which I know I don't deserve , I will prove how much I love you and I have changed. Please Teresa.".

"I don't want to leave you Jane." Lisbon murmured against his skin.

Jane left a breath of relief and he pulled her back to face her. Lisbon claimed his lips in fiercely kiss. As their lips met, Jane closed his eyes and draw her closer to his. Lisbon opened her mouth and Jane thrust his tongue inside. Their tongues tangled together and their bodies ignited and burnt.

They broke the kiss for air and they can't hide their smile on their faces.

"Was that our first fight?" Jane exhaled lightly.

"I think so. " Lisbon respond softly. "I'm sorry Jane. I know I overreacted."

"You don't need to sorry about anything. I understand and I'm happy we sort out all these. I don't want any boundaries between us Teresa. You can talk to me about everything."

"Thank you Jane."

Jane raised his hand and pull out his ring. Lisbon watched him with big eyes and before she spoke he interrupted her:

"This ring has been with me for a very long time, and, uh...it has obvious significance with my past. It also represent...meeting you. If I didn't have this ring, I would never have met you. So in a sense, uh...It has the potential to represent my future, as well. And I-I'm not expecting you would ever wear it, but I want to share it with you, and...I want it to represent our future...together."

Jane finished breathing hard and opened her hand and placed the ring in her palm. Lisbon started again to cry and close her hand tight and spoke:

"I will always protect it Jane. I promise it." and kissed him again.

They spend the night there exchanging words of love and kisses until they slept together in each other arms.


	7. The next morning

_**This chapter begins with make-up sex. If you don't want to read it skip it and go down when I wrote end M-rated.**_

Jane opened his eyes and looked at Lisbon who has wrapped her arms around him tight, her head on his chest and she was fast asleep. Her beautiful face seemed calm and peaceful in her sleep. Jane kissed her softly on her head and ran his hands on her body. She was a little cold. He freed himself from her, only to stood up and picked her up to move them to the bed.

Lisbon woke up with a gasp, her eyes still closed. She rubbed his chest lightly with her head and moved her hands around his neck.

Jane laid her gently on the bed, her head against the soft pillows. She made a groan of sadness and Jane throw a blanket upon her. He removed his jacket and laid next to her taking her instantly in his arms.

Lisbon smiled and leaned to his touch. She brought her hand to his face, caressing softly his cheek. Jane scooted closer wanting her to continue touch him. Their eyes met and Jane could see the uninhibited love she felt for him. Warmth penetrated his body and Lisbon continued her soft touch.

"Close your eyes Jane" Lisbon murmured.

Jane wanted to protest but he did what she told him. He felt Lisbon moved and for a moment he panicked until he felt her lips on his face giving him tender kisses. Jane moaned and whispered her name over and over again.

Lisbon flicked her tongue over his lower lip, asking for permission. Jane parted his lips and it was Lisbon's turn to moan when she felt his tongue explored her mouth. It was a gentle kiss but soon it grew more passionate.

They broke for air but stayed close their lips almost touched. Jane opened slowly his eyes and whispered how beautiful she was stroking gently her hair.

Lisbon felt his hard erection against her and moaned. She gave him an another passionate kiss and Jane's hand went around her waist. She made quick work unbuttoning his shirt and he helped her pull it out. He started opening her blouse too and he uncovered her black lace bra. Lisbon threw the blouse away and smiled when she saw his eyes darkened with lust.

Her hands was busy unbuttoning his belt and the buttons of his pants. He lifted his legs and Lisbon started to pulling off his pants and underwear. Soon he was naked beneath her. Lisbon licked her lips and took him gentle on her hand stroking him.

Jane groaned and his hand move to her face to pull her down for a kiss and the other to her breast massaging softly through the silk fabric. Lisbon kissed him on the lips for a moment but then she moved away from his body and stood up to remove her pants. She stayed in her underwear and she return back and lowered herself to him. She gave his a devilish smile before she took him in her mouth.

Jane thrust up a few times before Lisbon grabbed him and pulled him into her mouth. Jane moaned loudly and thrust up more harder this time. Lisbon continued her attack and Jane tangled his hands into her dark hair to hold her there. She took him deeply and thoroughly. The feeling of her mouth on him was beyond words . He never felt so good with nobody else except Lisbon.

"I'm so close Lisbon. You need to let me ..." Jane yelled with a hoarse voice when he knew he was close but Lisbon didn't released him. Jane closed his eyes and came in Lisbon's mouth. His whole body was shaking and Lisbon swallowed his cum thirsty moaning against him.

She giggled naughty when she released him and Jane grabbed her turning her around her back against the mattress and Jane over her. He roared like a lion and clutched her against his chest. He grasped her mouth into a kiss, his mouth moving over hers drawing her closer, demanding more.

Lisbon participated fully in the kiss, opening her mouth to his, her hands resting to his shoulders. His tongue met her to dance into a unbelievably erotic kiss. Her mouth so delicious, her taste so heavenly.

He heard a sigh of disappointment when he withdrew from her mouth but he immediately placed his lips on her neck licking and biting her. He wanted to mark her, to make her his.

He lifted his head and lost in her eyes. Arousal and love was filled on her face. His hand traveled down and opened her bra. He removed it and slowly stroked her breast, his thumb circling her nipple.

Lisbon let her head fall back and screamed when Jane bent his hand and took her breast into his mouth. Lisbon pushed her hand into his hair keeping him in place making sounds of arouse.

Jane freed her and looked at her. Lisbon's eyes were closed and Jane asked her to opened them. When she met his eyes his gaze was hot sending her into oblivion.

They kept the contact as Jane's hand move to her heat. Jane tore her underwear and Lisbon spread her legs for him and Jane pushed a finger inside her. He felt her arousal, her hot wetness in his hand and her flush on her face. He moved his finger deeper and circled her clitoris. He slowly slipped a second finger and Lisbon cried and trembled in his arms.

"God Jane. Please. Make me come."

Jane teased her more with his fingers. Lisbon exploded around his fingers. Her hands dug into his arms as he continued stroking her. He removed his finger and Lisbon laid back exhausted with a bright smile on her lips.

Lisbon pulled him in a sloppy kiss and whispered against his mouth:

"Take me Jane. I need you inside me. "

"I would love it my love." he grinned and he brought his erection to her opening pushing inside softly.

"Fuck Teresa. You are so hot and tight."

"Stop talking. And move. You feel so good inside me."

He started from the beginning a hard fast rhythm and Lisbon cried in bliss. She could feel him so deep in every cell of her body. She was so tight he made him lost his sanity and he pushed out only to thrust back harder.

Lisbon had closed her mouth trying to stop the scream and Jane told her:

"Don't fight Teresa, I love to hear you." and he pounded into her.

"I love you Patrick. You feel so good." she mumbled as she was ready to come.

"Love you too." Jane whispered and grabbed her hip and thrust into her harder.

They came together, loud moans and screamed filled the cabin. Jane tried to roll off her but Lisbon tightened him her legs around him keeping him inside of her.

"Stay Jane."

"I'm heavy my love. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. I want you close."

He carefully place his body upon her, his head to her breasts. He could hear her heart pounding against his ear. They were asleep in a minute.

 _ **END OF M-RATED**_

Jane woke up for the second time and smiled against Lisbon. He lifted his head and watched her sleeping peaceful.

Lisbon opened her eyes a few minutes later and grinned to Jane with a small red on her cheeks.

"Good morning, my love." he whispered against her lips.

"Good morning indeed. How did you sleep?"

"Very good. I'm not complaining." he respond and dropped a kiss on her nose.

"Good. Let's stay in bed all day. I feel a little lazy today."

"No, we have things to do." Jane chuckled.

"What do we have?" Lisbon asked puzzled.

"Well, first we need to go for groceries like you had promised me, then to the lake for cannon kayak and swimming and I booked you a day at the spa at the evening."

"Really? You prefer shopping than staying here with me? And spa really? You know I'm not the person to like it."

"It's going to be fine. Trust me. " he whispered against her shoulder.

"Fine. I'm going to take a bath before we leave. Alone. You are not allowed to come." She said a little irritated.

Jane chuckled at her sight going to the bathroom and smiled to himself. He couldn't wait for tonight to ask her to marry him. He already had prepared everything in his mind. Sharing his rest of his life with Lisbon was like a dream. He couldn't believe his luck to a second chance to happiness. He would never let her leave. He needed to be sure of it.


	8. shopping and kayak

_**Warning sex scene. You can skip it If you want**_

 _ **Thank you for your reviews. I appreciate them and I'm happy you like my story**_

Lisbon wrapped herself around her wet body a bath towel. She went to the mirror and she wiped the condensed steam. She stared at her reflection. She looked a little tired but her whole face glowed from happiness.

Then she realized the small hickey on her neck. She grinned at her reflection on her mirror when she remembered their little account previous this morning. She remembered their kisses, their touches.

The previous night was so intense, all the hidden emotions and fears had hit her. She was a little mad with herself causing all these scenes but most of all because of Jane's hurt and guilt.

Tears filled her eyes at the reminder of his ring. She knew how hard and painful was for him. Her hand went to her neck touching her necklace. Next to her cross Jane's ring shining in the light of the sun.

She felt loved, saved, home. The last night had been some kind of catharsis between them. All their bottled up emotions finally freed. Nothing could hold them back now. Nothing could hurt them again. Now they were together.

She grinned and she slipped out of the bathroom. Jane wasn't on the bed but she heard moves from the living room. She headed to the dresser and pull out some clothes.

Lisbon felt a pair of familiar arms encircled her waist and her grin deepened.

"You smell gorgeous." Jane said taking a big breath from her hair and buried his nose there. "Did the shower make you feel better?"

"Not quite" Lisbon respond wrapping her arms over his. "You made me."

Lisbon felt Jane's smile as he buried his head in her neck. "Good, because I'm afraid you are stuck with me."

Lisbon turned around slowly and smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Jane kissed her nose and Lisbon giggled.

"What?" he asked rubbing her back.

"What is this in my neck Jane?" She said calm.

"Well..." he sighed and spoke again "A little proof of love."

Lisbon rolled her eyes and spoke:

"Yeah? Don't get any ideas about giving me small proofs of love when we'll return to work. " She said serious.

"But... you looked adorable. " Jane said grinning.

"I don't care. As far I can cover them with clothes it will be fine. " she respond softly

Jane's eyes Shinned and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Do you know how much time I was dreaming these moments? " he said with a rusty voice.

"The same was for me too Jane. Every night you were gone. I never knew if I would see you again." she said with a voice full of emotions. "I love you Patrick Jane."

"God, I love you too Teresa. More than everything." he whispered against her lips. "You are my soul-mate. My beautiful angel. "

Lisbon pressed her lips to his, pulling him tightly against her. Their kiss grew deeper and more passionate. Lisbon still couldn't believe he was hers. She thought she would wake up from a dream and she will find herself alone in her bed.

Jane kissed her again and again. Her lips tasted so sweet and innocent. Inside of him a million emotions ignited.

They parted for air and Jane smiled softly. He kissed her again with passion and he felt like dying from happiness. Lisbon moaned from pleasure and rubbed her breasts to his chest. Jane groaned and Lisbon's towel dropped to the floor.

Jane broke the kiss smiling mischievously his eyes roved over her body. Lisbon felt shy, her cheeks red from the blushing.

Jane stoop and took the towel covering her gentle before he spoke.

"You are breath-taking Lisbon. So beautiful." he whispered and caressed her lips with his thumb looking at her green eyes.

It was difficult for him to compose himself and not jump over her. He kissed her a last time and he let her with a gasp.

"We should go. I made coffee and tea for the road. I'll wait to the living room." he said and left before he changed his mind.

Lisbon stayed motionless for a few moments and then she started to dress up. When she finished she found Jane at the door smiling at her. He offered her the coffee and left the cabin together.

They found a market not very far from their cabin. Jane seemed thrilled and Lisbon smiled at his childish behavior.

Jane grabbed a shopping trolley and pushed it down the aisles while Lisbon took things from the shelves. She found herself to relax and having a nice time.

"What else could we need?" she asked after a while.

"Some vegetables would be nice." he said casually.

"Okay. Go get them. I'm going to take some coffee and tea. I'll meet you there." she said with a smile and left.

Lisbon found easy the shelf and took two boxes of coffee and Jane's favorite tea. As she made her way back to him, she caught with her eye a woman trying to flirt with Jane. Jane seemed a little uncomfortable but he was still close to her. Lisbon felt her blood boiled in her veins and approached them.

Lisbon pulled her arm around Jane's waist giving him a kiss on his cheek. Jane smiled and pushed her closer.

The woman's face dropped and she left polite telling " Thanks for your help."

"What was this about?" he asked amused.

"What?" she asked innocent.

"I like when you are jealous." he laughed.

"Oh I'm sorry, do you want to leave to go find her?"

Jane shook his head and kissed her smooth on her lips.

"No. I prefer you. No one can compare with my little firecracker."

When they took everything they need they went to check out. They went back to the cabin to leave the bags.

Jane helped Lisbon to clear up the groceries and made breakfast. They ate together making light conversation and they putted their swimwear and went to the lake.

The sky was clear with a bright warm sun. They took a kayak and walked down to the lake. A staff member offered them life jackets but Jane refused to wear it. He threw the towel in the kayak and they started to undress until they stayed in their swimwear.

Jane settled in the kayak and helped Lisbon to sit in the front seat. They paddled for a while and stopped to get some rest.

Jane caught Lisbon from behind and Lisbon cried.

"Jane stop. We will fall to the water."

Jane smiled and continued his attack until he picked her up.

"Don't you dare Jane!" Lisbon screamed but Jane had already threw her on the water following her.

"I hate you Jane." Lisbon murmured pushing her hair off her face.

"I love you too my Pepper." and he pulled her close and claimed her lips in a kiss.

 _ **START OF M-RATED**_

Lisbon smiled to the kiss and felt Jane's hands running up and down her body under the water. Lisbon pulled him closet until she was pressed against him, her arms around his neck and her legs locked behind his waist.

They broke the kiss and Jane's hands moved to her bikini top untied it and let it fall. He threw it on the kayak before took a breast in his mouth.

Lisbon moaned his name her hands on his back pressing him closer to her.

His left hand underneath the water moved inside of her leg and he pushed her bikini bottoms apart as he reach for her opening. He chuckled softly as he slipped two fingers inside rubbing with his thumb all her sensitive spots making her moan louder.

Lisbon felt him hardening against her and she lowered a hand to caught him stroking him slowly. Jane lost his last dose of sanity he withdrew his fingers and pushed down his swimwear to free his erection and entered her. Both let out yells of sensation and pleasure.

Jane began to move inside her making Lisbon yelled his name as he thrust in and out of her. The water rippled around them. They moved more rapidly bringing them closer to their orgasms.

"I love you Teresa" Jane whispered and came throwing his head back and Lisbon followed and lean her head to his shoulder.

 _ **END OF M-RATED**_

Jane helped her dress again and Jane climbed into the kayak and gave his hand to help her get in. He took a towel to warm her and soon they began to paddle back.

When they arrived it was time for Lisbon's appointment at the spa. She tried to make him change his mind but she failed.

"Come on Teresa. You would love it." he said sweet

"I prefer to stay with you. You can massage me if you want" she said seductive kissing his neck.

"No. You will go and prepared. I want you stunning tonight at the dinner."

"Fine." she said plain and picked her bag and left.

 _ **Next chapter: The proposal .Reviews are appreciated!**_


	9. fun at the spa

_**Attention. This chapter is written by a friend of mine and it's M-Rated. I still work on the proposal and she had the idea to write this. PLEASE be nice with her. It's her first mentalist story.**_

Lisbon stepped into a luxury reception area of a spa salon. She felt a little awkward and a friendly receptionist greeted her and told her to wait a bit in the lobby. In the atmosphere were the smell of vanilla and lavender. She was a little nervous. At the past she had visited a spa with a friend of her and she felt complete strange at the filling of a stranger touch her naked. Jane wanted her to relax and had a nice time and with a sigh she tried to erase the bad feelings.

She heard a voice calling her and lifted her head.

"Mrs. Lisbon?" a blond woman asked her with a smile.

"Yes, it's me." Lisbon respond and stood up from the chair.

"I'm Natalie. Please follow me." she said polite.

She turned and led the way to the Jacuzzi. Lisbon changed into her swimwear and laid down to a deck chair. She ordered a cocktail and enjoyed the soft music.

Lisbon took some sips and stoop up and untied the knot of her rob. She entered the Jacuzzi and she welcomed the hot bubble water. She felt her muscles slowly relaxing and her . She floated in the water ignoring some male glances silently wishing to be alone or with Jane.

After the Jacuzzi Lisbon took a face treatment and a stress-relieving massage. Her masseur was a woman named Liz and she was more comfy and relax this time.

Lisbon laid on the massage table with her eyes close. Liz began to gently massage Lisbon's shoulders and she moaned a little in pain.

"Miss Lisbon relax. You are very tense." Liz said

Lisbon let a sign and tried to clear her thoughts. Liz continued scratching gently her back. She felt for a moment her hands to go away and then made contact again.

She smell the scent of the strawberry massage oil and she felt Liz's fingers brush her back, sliding the oil against her skin. Liz's hands felt like magic in her back and Lisbon let a small moan. She seemed to know where to touch to drive out all her tension and she melted into her.

Suddenly Lisbon felt Liz's hand brushed the flesh of her side, near to her breasts. Lisbon jumped and returned to face her but she looked to Jane who had a crazy smile on his lips.

"Jane? What are you doing here?" Lisbon said confused

"Well, I was bored after so many hours and I came to find you. When I arrived, I couldn't resist to touch you when I saw you laying here half naked..." he explained and moved his hand to her belly stroking her softly.

"Where is Liz?"

"I offered her a generous tip to leave us alone."

"Good." she murmured and pulled him down for a kiss.

They kisses grew more passionate and Lisbon felt heat between her legs. Lisbon thrust her breast against his chest making Jane moaned to kiss and Lisbon smirked.

"Are you sure Lisbon?" Jane asked between kisses.

"I'm so sure about it Jane." she respond shy

"Okay." and his kissed drifted down her neck and finally to her breasts taking a nipple and sucked it hard.

"Oh Jane." Lisbon yelled throwing her head back.

"Be quite Teresa. They will hear us." Jane said and Lisbon nodded.

Jane removed her towel and spread her legs. Jane gave her a smile before he lowered himself to her opening. He kissed her entrance and he rubbed his tongue against her clit making Lisbon trembled her hand to her mouth trying to stop the screaming.

Jane groaned and buried his face between her legs. He pushed his tongue inside her drinking her juices. He continued to hit her sensitive nerves as he moved his tongue inside out.

Lisbon came with a low cry and Jane pulled out of her. Jane brought his hands to his pants and began to open them. Lisbon watched him her eyes pleading to take her. He smirked to her and finally freed his erection.

He brought Lisbon to the edge of the table and he lifted her legs onto his shoulders. Lisbon placed her hands around his neck and lean back a little . Jane guided his hardness against her hot core and entered her fully in one only thrust.

Lisbon gasped at the feeling of how deep he was inside her. Jane groaned and he thrust inside out of her going faster and deeper every time.

Lisbon came again into his chest, biting his shirk to keep from screaming. As his orgasm hit, he came inside her and he gasped for air.

Jane collapsed to her arms and they stayed there a few moment just panting. Jane untangled Lisbon's legs and close his pants.

Lisbon began to laugh hysterically and Jane seemed a little confused.

"What?" he asked curious

"Best massage ever." she said laughing


	10. The proposal

_**Finally the proposal. Not warnings this time. Please tell me your opinion. It was difficult for me to write this chapter.**_

Jane waited Lisbon back to the cabin. After their little encounter at the spa he left and went back and took a cold shower. Lisbon stayed behind for her last appointment and she would be back any time soon.

Jane was a little anxious about tonight. He had prepared everything but he was afraid about Lisbon's reaction and answer to his wedding proposal. He found himself to tremble a little and he took a big breath to gain his control.

By the time he was ready the door opened and Lisbon got in smiling to him. She approached him and gave him a small kiss on his lips before she spoke:

"Hey. I see you clean up nicely." and stroked his jacket.

"I'm happy you approve." he said grinning and his eyes drunk her whole. Lisbon wore a emerald dress which fitted perfect with her eyes. Lisbon saw for a moment Jane's unmistakable desire in his eyes and her smile became bigger.

"You look absolutely beautiful tonight my dear. I think we should go Lisbon before things went out of my hands .

He closed the door and offered her his arm. They made a few steps before Jane stopped and turned to face her.

"Do you trust me Teresa?" he asked calm and compose.

"Of course Jane." Lisbon respond and turned her head to the side. "Why?"

Jane putted him hand in his pocket and pulled out a headscarf.

"Really Jane?" Lisbon laughed

"I want to be a surprise. Please Lisbon. I worked hard for it." Jane explained with plain voice making his famous puppy face.

Lisbon rolled her eyes and when she saw the glimpse of hope in his eyes she nodded with a groan.

Jane covered her eyes with the headscarf and gave her a kiss on her cheek whispering 'Thank you'.

Lisbon was blindfolded now and Jane's hand tightly as he led her to his surprise.

"A few minutes later Lisbon became impatient and spoke:

"Are we close?"

"Just a little more." and he continued pushed her in the woods. His heart was racing fast in his chest and Lisbon felt he was nervous.

After a while they stopped and Jane removed slowly the fabric from her eyes and Lisbon blinked her eyes to the sudden light after the dark.

Her eyes scanned the surroundings and she turned her gaze to Jane. They were in the forest and in front of her was a small table with two chairs. From the trees were hanging fairy lights and small lanterns were around them on the ground.

Her heart skipped a beat and butterflies fluttered in her stomach. She turned toward him and her eyes shining happily.

"You did all this for me?" she asked with a voice break from her emotions.

Jane nodded and stroked her cheek lovingly. Lisbon glowed to him and gave him a hug. Jane's arms went around her, bringing her closer to him. Lisbon kissed him softly on his neck and shoulder and Jane broke the hug.

"Shall we begin?" he asked and walked to the table. Lisbon followed and sat to her chair watching Jane who started the radio and soft romantic music began to play softly.

They started small talk and Jane filled their glasses with wine and served their dinner. Lisbon was relax and laughed all the time as they enjoyed their dinner.

"Stop looking me like this." Lisbon said casual

"Why? I like looking at you. We are out to dinner. Who else am I supposed to look at? We are alone." Jane respond softly.

He knew he was staring at her but he couldn't control himself. She look break-taking gorgeous under the moonlight. He looked at her and he could bath in her beauty. He would never be tired to look at her.

"Do you know the myth of Plato Lisbon?" he asked softly.

"No. What did it say?" she respond curious.

"2,500 thousand years before Plato tried to explain the mystery of human nature called Love and he wrote the famous symposium. The myth of Aristophanes was to explain the human nature and their adventures . It goes like this: At the beginning of time, people were spheroids beings with 2 faces, 2 genitals and 8 edges. When they wanted to run, they went like wheels. The creatures were so strong ,the gods scared them and Zeus decided to tear them up in half with a lightning. The pieces are called sines. Since then according to the myth of Plato people are half. Sines that trying to complete to their initial unity on searching of their other half. Our lust for the entire and our momentum to return to our primitive nature uniting the two half within an entire named Eros."

"That's beautiful Jane. Why did you story it to me?"

"Because I feel whole with you. There is nothing I want more or make me happier than you. You are my other half Teresa."

Lisbon felt tears in her eyes and took his hand to her on the table, stroking gentle his palm with her thumb.

"And you are my other half Patrick. The love of my life. Never doubt it."

Jane swallowed staring at her putting all his love on his face. She was perfect and after all the horrible things he did to her, she loved him. He didn't deserve her but he would spend every moment to be worthy of her. He smiled to her and stood up and kneed in front of her.

Tears filled their eyes and he pulled out a small red velvet box. Lisbon's breath caught on her lungs and watched Jane took the ring out of the box. His hands were shaking lightly and he spoke with a heavy voice his eyes pinned to hers.

"Teresa Lisbon, I want to spend the rest of my life at you side. I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me?"

Lisbon nodded her head, tears were streaming down her face. "Yes. Of course I'll marry you."

Jane let out a breath of relief and he slid the ring on her finger. He kissed it smooth and he looked at Lisbon with a huge grin and a tear of happiness escaped from his eye.

Lisbon rested her forehead against Jane, her arms around his neck.

"I love you Jane." Lisbon whispered

"I love you too." Jane respond and closed his eyes.

He raised his hands and caught her face, caressing softly her skin. His lips covered hers and happiness overwhelming him.

Peace and love filled their souls like a warm blanket. Their life was finally perfect.


	11. breakfast in bed and accident

_**warning sex scene. I couldn't resist. :)You can skip it if you want.**_

Lisbon woke up to find herself be wrapped by Jane holding her closer. She smiled at the memories of the previous night. His surprise on the woods, their dinner, his wedding proposal, their dance, the love they made there in the forest. She felt incredible happy.

They were both naked on their bed and her back touched Jane's bare chest. From his breathing, Lisbon knew he was still sleeping deep. She extracted herself from him, being carefully not to wake him up. She stood up and stretched heading to the bathroom.

Lisbon brushed her teeth and made a hot shower. When she was finished Jane hasn't woke up yet and Lisbon went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Grabbing the coffee and the tea from the cabinet, she started the coffee maker and she putted the kettle on the stone. She opened the fringe and took some eggs and began to cook. After finishing the breakfast, she placed it all on a tray and made her way to the bedroom.

Lisbon set the tray on the bedside table and she started to shake Jane to wake up.

"Jane..."

"Mmm" Jane murmured and he snuggled in the covers.

"I brought you breakfast in bed. Wake up sleepyhead before they will be cold." Lisbon said gentle and started to kiss him softly on his face.

"I prefer to have you back in bed." Jane said and moved his arms around her to bring her closer.

Lisbon giggled and pressed her lips on his. Jane's hand moved to her face caressing her tender cheeks while his tongue slid against her lips, begging to open and let him in.

Lisbon opened for him and Jane's hand move from her back over her ass squeezing them lightly.

They broke for air and Jane's lips moved to her neck biting and tasting her with his tongue. Lisbon shuddered against him, powerless to do anything.

Then suddenly she moved away from him and Jane groaned with disappointment.

"If you are good, maybe we could do that later. Now, open your eyes and sit for breakfast."

Jane opened his eyes and smiled at her. He made himself comfy against the bed board.

"You are wearing my shirt." he said grinning.

"Well. I needed something to wear while I was cooking." she said smiling and placed the tray on his feet.

"It looks hot on you. But I'm afraid it has to go away. if I'm naked, so do you my dear." he respond

Lisbon chuckled and open some buttons but she didn't remove it. She offered him the first bite of the eggs and he took it grateful.

They continued to eat and teased each other. When they both were full, Lisbon placed the tray again on the bedside table and with a gasp she was lying next to Jane .

Lisbon grabbed Jane's face between her hands and pushed him down for a kiss. Jane's hands moved to the shirt and he opened the last buttons pushing it out ,running his hands on her bare skin.

He broke the kiss and looked up at his fiancé. He could see in her eyes her love for him and the happiness and he was sure she was a reflect of him.

"What?" she asked grinning.

"I'm enjoying the view." Jane respond as he stroked her hair.

"Yeah, right." she said and rolled her eyes. "Have you plan anything for today?"

"Nothing until afternoon my dear."

"Good. Can we stay here? I feel a little tired." she said softly.

"Of course Teresa." he respond smiling and laid next to her.

Lisbon moved to his arms her back to his chest and she closed her eyes with a sigh. She was out a few minutes later. Jane stayed there whispering sweet words to her and stroking her hair.

When Lisbon started to stir two hours later, she found herself in the same position.

"Hey. I happy you woke up. I was lonely." she heard Jane in her ear

"Hi. I'm sorry. You stayed here all the time?"

"Where else could I have been? I missed you." he replied and kissed her neck.

"I love you Patrick." Lisbon said with a voice filled with emotions.

 **START M-rated**

Jane didn't reply, he continued to kiss her jawline, her neck, her shoulder while he hands traveled down to her body. Lisbon moaned, her whole body trembled with arousal.

"Lisbon...are you ready?" Jane whispered

"Yes, Jane. I want to feel you."

"Bring your knees up then Lisbon." he whispered.

Lisbon did what he told her and Jane spooned her from behind. His hand move to her ass caressing her softly and he slid his fingers between her legs. He felt her wetness and he position himself so he could be enter her. Lisbon lifted her leg and Jane slipped inside her. They both screamed out in pleasure.

Lisbon felt completely safe in his arms and she moaned when she felt Jane's hand on her breast squeezing it gently. Lisbon covered his hands and closed her eyes to enjoy it.

"I love you too Teresa. So much." Jane whispered in her ear and started moving slowly.

He wanted to take his time with her, to savor her body. She was his life, his goddess.

Jane set a slowly rhythm and Lisbon felt a wave of pleasure rising in her. She took one of his hands and moved it to her clit using it and they both moaned. Lisbon screamed when Jane increased his speed.

Jane thrust inside her faster going as far as he could and Lisbon felt the orgasm rising inside of her and her body shook with the climax , his name on her lips.

"Do you like it Teresa?" he hissed "You feel so good."

Lisbon nodded and tried to meet him thrust after thrust. He made her feel beautiful and she was mesmerized by him.

"Don't stop Jane. More."

Jane continued thrusting in her, hitting deeper and started kissing her shoulder whispering her name and his love for her.

He made her come again and he found himself on the edge.

"Oh fuck... Lisbon." he shouted and he emptied himself inside her thrusting very slowly.

When he was finished he slipped out of Lisbon and she turned to face him.

"This isn't a dream, right?" Jane asked breathless.

"No. But it seems like a dream. A beautiful dream." Lisbon chuckled.

They both had satisfied smiles on their faces. Lisbon rested her head on her chest and listen to his heartbeat.

 **END M-rated**

"So, what did you plan for our afternoon?" Lisbon said and took a sip from her coffee.

"We are going to a farm." he replied. "You could ride a horse if you want."

" Nice. I would love it." she respond happily. "Do you know horse riding?"

"I tried it on the past. I wasn't very good. But I would like to try it again."

"Okay. Let's go then." she said smiling and they left the cabin.

Lisbon chose a white horse and Jane a brown one. Lisbon started walking through the path with Jane beside her.

Jane looked at her and grinned. She was beautiful. Her hair were waving in the air. Jane enjoyed himself so much and Lisbon laughed.

"Hey cowboy. Are you all right?" she asked amused

"I'm great." Jane respond softly.

They continued their path and suddenly a loud noise heard from the distance. Lisbon's horse started to upraise its legs and Lisbon couldn't control it. The horse shook Lisbon off and she laid hard on the ground.

Jane was on her side on a second screaming her name. Lisbon felt everything around her to spin and she closed her eyes surrounding at blackness. Jane continued to call her and asked her to open her eyes but nothing. He called an ambulance and while he was waiting he saw blood to come out of her head.

The ambulance came quickly and started to work with Lisbon fast. They loaded her in a stretcher and Jane accompanied her on the way to the hospital. At the way to the hospital, Jane hold her hand tightly telling her to fight.

As the door of the emergencies closed and Lisbon disappeared from his gaze, he fell in a chair and let the tears to fall.

 **A cliffie. More in the next chapter.**


	12. hospital and news

Jane waited in the waiting room for two hours until a nurse came and talked to him.

"Mr. Jane, are you here for Mrs. Lisbon right?" she said polite.

"Yes, how is she? Can I see her?" Jane asked anxiety.

"She has started to wake up. I will take you in her and her doctor will come soon to inform you about. I don't have any information about her situation." she explained softly. "Please follow me." she spoke and she lead him in a room down the hall.

When Jane saw Lisbon went instantly at her side sitting gentle on the bed. His hand took carefully her hand, pulling it into his chest. He looked at her and he felt all the his love for her. Lisbon opened slowly her eyes and she smiled when she saw him.

"Hey." she whispered and she curled her fingers into his.

"Hey you. How are you feeling?" Jane asked gentle.

"Tired, dizzy. What did it happen?"

"You fall down for your horse. You passed out and I called an ambulance." Jane respond calm.

"I'm sorry. I must scary you." she said sweet.

"I was scared. You had blood in your head Teresa. I thought I would lose you." Jane said and exhaled heavily.

"I'm here Jane. Stop worrying now, okay? I promise I will be fine." Lisbon respond serious.

"You are the one who is hurt and you worry about me." he chuckled.

"It's my responsibility to take care of you. " Lisbon respond smiling.

"And my responsibility is your well health and happiness. But now you must think about yourself and stop thinking about me." he respond serious.

"Only if you promise me to stay away from troubles and stay here beside me." she whispered, her voice warm and deep.

"Of course Teresa. I won't leave your side for anything." Jane whispered back smiling.

Jane touched his lips to hers, just a peck and he lifted his hand to stroke her cheek.

A little later her doctor came. He was a man in his fifties.

"Mrs. Lisbon, good to see you awake. I'm Dr Mills. How are you feeling?" he asked serious.

"Fine. a little tired only." Lisbon replied

"That is logically. I'm sorry. who are you?" he asked looking at you.

"He is my fiancé Patrick." Lisbon spoke before Jane and he couldn't hide his grin when he heard her calling him as her fiancé.

"Okay, you were a very lucky Mrs. Lisbon. You didn't break anything, your wounds aren't deep. You will be fine and soon. I suggest you to stay in bed rest today and a massage treatment would be good for your back and neck." He spoke looking at her medical tests on his hands.

"What about the blood in her head? Wasn't it serious?" Jane asked worried.

"No, it was just a wound. Her collapse was from the shock of her falling. " Dr Mills explained softly. "They are both very well."

Jane relieved at the news and after a second had a concerned expression.

"Both?" he asked puzzled.

"Yes. Mrs. Lisbon and the baby." he replied serious.

Jane looked at Lisbon who had a shock expression on her face.

"Baby?" she asked lightly.

"Yes. You are six weeks pregnant. I thought you knew but it seems I was mistaken." Dr Mills said composed.

"I am?" Lisbon asked tearfully. Dr Mills nodded and she lifted her head and looked at Jane who had a huge grin on his face and he was looking at her with love and affection.

"Our gynecologist will come and make an ultrasound just to be sure that everything is completely fine. I don't have anything else to say. Have a good day." he said polite and left.

Lisbon's hand was stroking her belly and Jane's hand covered it. Lisbon was smiling, looking so beautiful and adorable Jane's heart filled with love and warm. He was excited to be a father again and he couldn't keep away his large smile from his face.

Soon the doctor came and she gave them all the information the needed. When they were ready Lisbon lifted her shirt and the doctor applied some jelly in Lisbon's belly. The doctor grabbed the monitor and turned on the screen.

"Alright, this is your baby..." the doctor said and gave them some moments.

Jane and Lisbon kept their attention to the screen, their faces glowing from happiness and bliss and tears of joy ran down to their cheeks.

"Oh my god... That's our baby Jane." Lisbon whispered with a heavily voice.

"Yes, our baby. " Jane confirmed and grinned at her.

The doctor pushed some button and a thumping noise started.

"Is that the baby's heart?" Lisbon asked curiously.

"Yes. You were lucky this time. Your blood pressure is good and his heart beat is strong." the doctor explained gentle.

"Thanks god." Lisbon respond.

"Do you want a picture of the ultrasound?" the doctor asked and Lisbon nodded.

"Thanks, that would be fantastic. Can we have two copies?" Jane asked softly.

"Of course. I'll go to prepare them before you leave. " the doctor said casual and left the room.

Jane looked down at his beautiful fiancé and he knew she was going to be the best mother in the world. Lisbon was the love of his life and with their on the way, baby he would do his best to not blow away this second chance.

Jane leaned down and kissed Lisbon gentle.

"I love you Teresa." he said as he looked at her shining emerald eyes.

"I love you too." Lisbon whispered and kissed him again.


	13. Welcome to our family

Lisbon was released from the hospital later that night. She and Jane were exhausted and after a stop to a dinner to eat something, they went back to the cabin. As they were inside, on auto-pilot they washed their teeth, putted on their pyjamas and laid down to the bed. They slept together with Lisbon in Jane's arms and his hand placed secured on her belly.

When Jane woke up the next morning, he felt the happiest man on earth. The woman he loved and loved him back was sleeping peacefully beside him while she was carrying his child. A huge smile crossed his face while he stared at her. Lisbon was adorable in her sleep, her heard on his shoulder, her hair was messy, her breath tickled him gentle on his neck and she was snoring lightly.

He buried his head on her hair, making little circles on her stomach with his hand. He didn't want to awake her, he knew she needed rest but he couldn't cope his need to touch her, to feel her warmth. His touch was light like he was holding the most vulnerable thing on the world, like he was afraid to break her.

He filled with sadness every time he remember Charlotte and Angela and all the bad things he did to Teresa the last years. He loved Angela and Teresa with a different way. Angela was his first love, she knew him from a little boy. Teresa was his rock all these years. Their love grew up slowly, building trust between them, broking their walls. It was something deeper. more mature.

His hand stroked gentle her stomach and he thought he could explode from the delight. Their baby was seed of a true love. He couldn't believe she was here that she was his only. She was so perfect. Her emerald eyes, her soft black hair, her petite and strong body. He was never tired of admire her beauty and the strength of her heart. She was his angel, his little angry princess.

He didn't understand Lisbon woke up until he felt her lips on his eyelids and her hand stroked softly his chest.

"Good morning." Jane said and moaned lightly.

"Good morning." Lisbon replied and kissed the corner of his mouth. "Where were you?"

"I was thinking how lucky I am for having you in my life. And how exciting I am to be a father again. It's the best gift you could have given me." he respond giving her a sweet smile.

"I don't believe I didn't figure it out. When I heard the doctor confirm it, I was shocked."

"I should have seen it too. You were tired more often and more emotional too. " Jane told her.

"You realized this is your fault, right?" she asked calm.

"Not all of this. You participated into it too." Jane respond softly.

"I didn't plan it. It wasn't a way to trap you Jane. I want you to know it." Lisbon said serious.

"Lisbon, I know it. And if you did, I wouldn't care. I'm really happy about it." Jane replied softly

"Had you ever thought of it?" Lisbon asked curious.

"Not exactly. I didn't had a plan, I did what it felt right. But I dreamt of it." Jane murmured.

Lisbon leaned and kissed him softly. Jane rolled her onto her back, he placed his body carefully over her without breaking the kiss. Jane was stroking her mouth into ecstasy and Lisbon moaned into the kiss. They broke the kiss and stared at each other.

Lisbon tried to pull him down for another kiss but Jane stopped her.

"No, Lisbon. You need to rest. Today you are staying here to bed. And I will go to make you breakfast." Jane said serious and saw Lisbon to frown. "Remember my love. You eat for two now."

"Fine. I will take a shower while you cook." she groaned and stood up from the bed with Jane. Before she entered the bathroom Jane turned her around a kiss her one last time before he left. Lisbon smiled and watched him disappeared on the kitchen. She sighed and walked into the bathroom.

After a long warm shower she started to be very hungry and after she was putted some clothes on she found Jane on the kitchen.

"Hey. It smells good." Lisbon said with a grin.

"Hey you. How are you feeling?" Jane asked preparing the last details.

"Very good. The shower relaxed me but I'm hungry." she sighed.

"Good. Go back to bed and I will bring your breakfast." Jane said serious.

"Oh come on Jane. I don't want to lay down all day." Lisbon mumbled and before Jane spoke she interrupted him again. " The doctor said I need rest not dying from boredom. Why don't we have breakfast on the veranda of our cabin? We will sit comfortable on the couch and we could watch the lake and the sky. It's a beautiful day."

"Fine. But you won't carry anything. And if you feel anything, you will tell immediately." he respond serious.

"I promise." Lisbon said with a smile and kissed him smooth on his cheek.

Ten minutes later they were outside and enjoyed their breakfast. Jane and Lisbon were cuddle on the couch watching the birds on the lake.

"It's nice here." Lisbon sighed on his shoulder.

"Good to know." Jane replied softly. "So, we have to start planning our wedding, don't you think?" Jane continued cheerfully.

"I don't want a big mass Jane. Something simple with our close friends."

"And your family. This is important for them too. You are their only sister. "

"I guest. Do you have problem with it?" Lisbon asked calm.

"Why would I have problem with your family? They are good people Lisbon. I like them."

"Will you invite Sam and Pete?" Lisbon asked lightly.

"I want it but I know they can't come because of work. Will you wear a wedding dress?"

"I don't know. I'm not so much for dressing up. Maybe a white simple dress would be more fitting." she replied thoughtfully.

"Do you want a church or something else?"

"I know you are not a religion man Jane. But I want to christen our child."

"I know and I don't have any objection of it. I would like an outside wedding near to ocean or a lake. "

"Mmm, that will be nice. But enough with the wedding Jane. We have plenty of time." she said and turned her head and pressed her lips on his mouth.

They had a calm and nice day until Lisbon decided to go for a walk around the cabin. Jane tried to make her stay on bed but Lisbon argued with him telling him she needed to take some fresh air.

Jane lost the fight and with a nod he followed her outside. He was worried about her and the baby but Lisbon insisted that she was feeling good and he didn't need to worry about her.

They started to walk around the cabin near to the woods. Jane was closed to Lisbon holding her hand all the time. They made some small conversation dreaming their future when they would have been back to work.

While they walked on the woods, Jane pinned Lisbon on a tree and started to kiss her. Lisbon pulled herself tightly against him, her arms around his neck. She would never let him go again. The kiss grew deeper, his taste so sweet and intoxicating. Jane parted to take some air before he kissed her again his heart fluttered in his chest.

When they finally parted they stared at each other smiling. They stayed in this position until Lisbon broke the silence when she heard something.

"Jane, do you hear it? It sounds like a cry." she said puzzled and free herself and started to walk to the direction of the crying.

Jane followed her and after a few second they found a box. Jane stoop and took off the box a small brown puppy. The puppy stopped to cry in his hands and it licked Jane's face which made Lisbon laughed at it.

"Isn't it adorable? How can anybody leave a puppy in the box here to die?" Lisbon asked with a sad voice.

"Yes, it's adorable. So, do you want to keep it?" Jane asked with shiny eyes.

"Are you sure? We work many hours. And with a baby on the road. It will be difficult." she replied lightly.

"We can train it to be one of these police dogs. " Jane said enthusiastically.

"Yeah right." Lisbon said and rolled her eyes. "Let's keep it. We need some extra protection around the house. "

"That's the spirit. How do you think we should name it?" Jane asked her.

"Rufus. Let's call it Rufus." Lisbon replied after a few seconds.

"Rufus? I like it. Welcome to our family Rufus." Jane said and the puppy let a small bark and shake his tail.


	14. the light

**Author's note: I'm sorry about the big delay. My life is a messy this time. I hope you like it. This story comes to the end. I began a new one. Give it a shot :)**

Lisbon stayed with Rufus on the house while Jane went to the local pet shop to buy dog supplies. The dog was sitting on her lap with a expression of happiness on his face. Lisbon scratched Rufus gentle behind the ear and she smiled at him.

When Jane return some hours later, Rufus ran to Jane shaking his tail. Jane stoop to caress him on the head and the dog left him a few seconds later satisfied.

"Hey, Did you have a good time with this little monster?" Jane asked cheerful letting down on the kitchen table the two bags.

"Yeah, he is a sweetie. I clean him and then we stayed on the couch playing. How did it go? Did you find anything?" she respond curious.

"I found a shop. I spoke with the employer there who helped me pick the right things. He also gave me the number of a vet. I think we should take Rufus to him to be examined. " Jane replied and opened the bags and started to pull out the pet's supplies.

"He was right. Rufus seems fine but he is small and we found him on the woods. He must be vaccinated too."

"Okay, I will take him to the vet on the afternoon." Jane said and gave her a peck on her lips.

"Alone? I want to come too." Lisbon respond with a sad voice.

"No. His office may be filled with bacteria. I don't want you around it. " Jane replied serious.

"But I will be bored alone." Lisbon argued with a low voice.

"I know but it's for the best. I'm not going to change my mind Teresa."

"Fine. But come back fast. "

"Of course." Jane said smiling to her. "What do you have? You seem a little weird." Jane continued worried.

"We had to leave tomorrow and it makes me a little sad. I like it here." Lisbon respond softly.

Jane moved around the counter and pull her in a tight hug. "I know. I feel it too. We have a good time here but we must return to the reality. We can come back whenever you want it."

"I would like it." Lisbon respond smiling.

Early at the afternoon Jane left with Rufus to the vet. Lisbon stayed behind with a groan of defeat. She watched television and tried to read a book but it seemed aimlessness. It was their last night here and she decided to spent it special. She went to the bathroom and took a long warm bath and putted her favorite body lotion. She knew Jane loved it and she grinned in the thought. She chose to wear her new underwear and a simple dress. She fixed her hair and applied some make-up on her face. When she was finished she went to the living and waited impatience for Jane to return.

Jane arrived with Rufus an half hour later. While they entered the cabin Rufus ran to his bed and curled to sleep. Jane stayed unmoved at the door staring at Lisbon.

"You seem amazing. " Jane said astonishment and went closer.

"Thank you. How did it go to the vet?" Lisbon respond blushing a little and smiling to him .

"very good. He said Rufus is completely healthy. Why did you do it all these? Not that I'm complaining, you looked fabulous." Jane said and his eyes raked over her.

"It's our night here. I want to be memorable." Lisbon replied softy.

"And what do you have in mind?" Jane asked putting his arms around her and began to kiss her on her neck and shoulders.

"I was thinking to go to eat something out. I saw a nice bar in the town. Jane, stop it because we would never leave if you continue do that." Lisbon respond breathing hard from Jane's sensual kisses.

"Are you sure?" Jane provoked her between his kisses.

"I think so. " Lisbon replied but she pressed him closer to her.

Jane smiled at her neck and a few kisses later he withdrawn himself from Lisbon. Lisbon had close her eyes and she opened them slowly and looked at Jane who smiled at her. He kissed her softly on her lips before he spoke:

"I think we are ready to leave now."

"You are cruel. " Lisbon murmured and walked out of the cabin with Jane behind her grinning.

They walked together to the small bar and Jane picked a small table close to the stage. Jane couldn't take his eyes off Lisbon and watched her carefully. He noticed some men into the bar who looked at her alone. He didn't care about them. Lisbon was carrying his baby and with his ring on her hand he didn't need to worry to lose her anymore. She loved him and stayed on his side on the bad days. Deep inside he knew he didn't deserve her but he would do everything to keep and make her never dispute her choice.

Lisbon sat beside him and Jane hold her hand caressing it softly with his thumb.

"What do you want to eat?" Jane asked her with a sweet tone.

"A steak. With fried potatoes." Lisbon respond and Jane laugh lightly. "What? I'm really hungry." She continued frowning.

"Nothing. I just think about your pregnancy. In a few weeks, you will be crave for food, in weird ways and you will be grumpy about it. I can't wait for it." Jane replied grinning.

"Maybe. Grace didn't have any of it. I think it depends on the woman. But for your best If I crave for something, you may bring it fast mister otherwise I will grumble about it forever." Lisbon respond with a sarcastic tone.

"I'm afraid you had a lot to accuse me, I don't want to add more in the list." Jane said mid serious.

The rest of the night went lightly. The ate a good meal and laugh with their stories. When the music stopped because someone began to sing karaoke, Jane and Lisbon watched them and sometimes sang together in the rhythm. Lisbon left the table once to go to the ladies room and when she return she putted her head on Jane's shoulder and continued to watched the show.

A few minutes later the waitress came and gave Lisbon the microphone. She took it grateful and with a small smile on Jane. Jane was astonished and watched her with big eyes. Lisbon stood up and climbed on the stage and the music began and Lisbon started to sing the song looking only at Jane.

In the morning it comes  
Heaven sent a hurricane  
Not a trace of the sun  
But I don't even run from rain

Beating out of my chest  
Heart is holding on to you  
From the moment I knew  
From the moment I knew

You were the air in my breath  
Filling up my love soaked lungs  
Such a beautiful mess  
Intertwined and overrun

Nothing better than this  
Ooh, and then the storm can come  
You feels just like the sun  
Just like the sun

And if you say, "Be alright"  
I'm gonna trust you, babe  
I'm gonna look in your eyes  
And if you say, "Be alright"  
I'll follow you into the light

Never mind what I knew  
Nothing seems to matter now  
Ooh, who I was without you  
I can do without

No one knows where ends  
How it may come tumbling down  
But I'm here with you now  
I'm with you now

And if you say, "Be alright"  
I'm gonna trust you, babe  
I'm gonna look in your eyes  
And if you say, "Be alright"  
I'll follow you into the light

Let the world come rushing  
Come down hard, come crushing  
All I need is right here beside me  
And all the love I'm swearing  
Take my love and wear it  
Over your shoulders

And if you say, "Be alright"  
I'm gonna trust you, babe  
I'm gonna look in your eyes  
And if you say, "Be alright"  
I'll follow you into the light

When the song finished , the audience started to clap and Lisbon went back to the table. Jane stood up and pull her in a tight hug and kissed her passionate. Everybody around them continued to clap and whistled and they broke the kiss with a large smile on their faces murmuring 'I love you' to each other.

 **Next: The final chapter. The song is called The light by Sara Bareilles**


	15. Happily ever after

**Author's note: I'm so sorry for the huge delay. I had a mental block and I couldn't find a way to finish this story. I know is short but I least I manage to write it. I want to thanks everybody and especially Natalie, OTH_TMGirl24, .14 for their reviews in almost every chapter. Guys, you rock. And of course all the guests who I can't thank them personally through a story came to the end but I began a new multi chapter story about our favorite couple. Please give it a shot. :)**

Jane was lying on the bed and stroked Lisbon's hair. He couldn't stop smiling.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Lisbon asked. "Go, back to sleep." Lisbon murmured and she fall asleep immediately.

Jane stayed awake for some minutes and continued to watch her and he slept smiling having his hand on her stomach.

Lisbon woke up in the morning and realized that Jane was still asleep. She kissed fondly Jane on his lips and got out of the bed. The room was a mess and Lisbon let a sign of sadness at the thought of the departure. She walked slowly to the bathroom and looked in the mirror thinking their last days there.

Lisbon was taking a shower when she was grabbed by Jane and pushed on the wall.

"Patrick" Lisbon said.

"You should have woken me up. I didn't like to find the bed empty." Jane said and began kissing Lisbon's bare skin.

"I didn't want to wake you up. You looked peaceful. And sexy." Lisbon respond smiling.

"Well, you looked breathtaking too, my dear." Jane said and his hands traveled down her body as he continued his kisses.

Lisbon turned off the shower and pulled Jane into their room and they climbed on the bed. Lisbon started kissing Jane's wet body and whispered.

"You make me crazy."

"I can do it forever. Make me everything you want." Jane respond with a hoarsely voice.

"Make love in the morning?" Lisbon questioned him.

"Yup. Every day." Jane told her and turned her underneath him on her back.

"We will be late in work then." Lisbon replied laughing.

"It won't be the first time." Jane remarked and saw Lisbon blushing.

"I know. But we shouldn't. "

"You have to learn to live with it Teresa." Jane respond seductive.

"Meh, a few minutes late won't be a big problem I guess. It's not like you can do better in your age." Lisbon provoked him.

"You got yourself in trouble Miss. " Jane respond serious and kissed her madness.

Their kisses were warm and passionate and Lisbon wrapped her arms around Jane's neck. They made love that morning forgetting everything else.

"What?" Jane asked Lisbon lying on his back with Lisbon in his embrace facing him.

"I love when you make me feel loved. When you hold me tight. When I have you in my arms." Lisbon whispered against his lips.

"I love you Teresa." Jane whispered and his lips crushed on hers. His body ached to be against her. He hold her tighter as the kiss grew deeper. He let his hands exploded her body.

"You don't know how much I dreamt about these moments with you Teresa. Years and years. Every day I was away, your face, your smile were my only companion. I never knew if I would see you again." Jane said as they broke the kiss and caressed Lisbon's face.

"I've missed you too. I liked your letter. I used to read them every night with a glass of wine." Lisbon respond and closed her eyes in his touch.

They stayed in bed for one more hour bathing in happiness, protective in each other loving arms.

When they finally got up from the bed, they picked up their things to their bags and Lisbon took Rufus for a walk. Jane went to the kitchen to prepare tea and breakfast. They ate together smiling and choosing a pleasant topic for their discussion.

Later that morning they said their goodbyes and entered the air stream for the journey to return home.

 **6 years later:**

"Emily, wake up your brother and take Rufus with you." Lisbon shout and opened the door of the air stream and took a big breath of air.

"Can I have a little help?" Jane asked Lisbon gentle.

Lisbon went to his side and took a bag from his hands before she gave him a kiss on his lips.

"What was that for? " Jane asked her smiling.

"For bringing me back here. In Colorado after all these years. We built good memories here."

"Yeah, we did. And we will build more with our family now." Jane respond smiling.

They made their way to the old but familiar cabin. Emily and Daniel ran to the lake with Rufus with them barking and shaking his tail happily.

It was a beautiful warm sunny day and Lisbon watched them laughing for the porch. Jane went behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Do you want to know something?" Jane whispered sweet in her ear.

"What?" Lisbon asked him melting in his embrace.

"I'm happy." he stated and kissed her hair.

"Me too." Lisbon murmured relaxing against him.

And despite the past, all what mattered was that they were together. Peace settled over their souls like a warm comfortable blanket. Their life was perfect.


End file.
